Communications systems allow users of devices to communicate across a computer network such as the internet. Communication events which can be established include voice calls, video calls, instant messaging, voice mail, file transfer and others. When one user is in communication with another user via a communication event, it is possible to share the contents of their screens. That is, a first user can decide to share the contents of his screen with a second user via the established communication event.
Packet-based communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across the computer network using a packet protocol such as Internet Protocol (IP). Packet-based communication systems can be used for various types of communication events. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a packet-based system, the user installs and executes client software on their device. The client software provides the packet-based connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication.
At the moment, communication systems exist which permit screen sharing of any part of a screen image, as selected by a user, for example using a selection frame. In some cases, where a computer device runs a number of different applications, each of which may present a window to a user, that window can be shared with another user while the users are simultaneously connected via a communication event in that application. In order to share displayed content outside the application, it is necessary for both users to exit that application, enter a different application and then share the content in that different application. There also exist some associated applications, where it is possible to share content from one application while in another application, but these are limited and restricted to applications which are associated.
At present, when a user wishes to share a part of a screen image, he needs to manually manipulate, using a user interface tool such as a mouse, a selection component to select the correct part.